The present invention relates to a tap, but more particularly a valve in a tap for use in dispensing beverages, e.g. from a package.
Taps, often of a disposable nature made from plastic, are provided for dispensing wine from a bladder within a box and also for dispensing beer from a “mini-keg”. Preferably such taps have an automatic closing action to avoid unintentional spillage or waste. The tap will have a resilient (e.g. spring-loaded) component to achieve this automatic closing.
A particular example of a mini-keg tap intended to provide at least some functionality comparable to an on-trade tap includes a body, push button activation means, a valve operated by the push button and a restrictor plate. The restrictor plate provides turbulence in the beverage desirable for serving the beverage with a suitable froth head. Apertures in the restrictor plate form the only path through which the beer can travel. In this prior art the restrictor plate is made of soft plastic and is not suitable for dispensing certain beverages, e.g. stout.